Gianni's Bizarre Adventures
by LiarMascot
Summary: Gianni meets Melissa, a detective that is investigating the disappearance of five journalists and wants to understand what happened to them. Join Gianni, Melissa, Marcello and John Joestar in this adventure
1. Gianni's Bizarre Adventures: Prologue

Gianni's bizarre adventures

Chapter 1

(Che oc's in the story are from my authority, please don't use them without my authority)

In the year of 1989 a teenager called Gianni was studying in the University of Surtonolli. Gianni is a Stand user, his Stand is called Volare. Gianni has black hair, brown eyes, is 1.85 meters tall, uses a T-shirt written "Speranza"(hope), uses ripped jeans and brown shoes.

Gianni was at home watching the news channel and the prime minister of Kinza was giving another speech for public safety and health,his name is Bello Odioso he was elected as the prime minister because he wanted to change Kinza. For some reason Gianni doesn't believe in the prime minister and this reason is unknown. Bello Odioso has brown hair, blue eyes, is 1.90 meters tall and uses a white suit and a black and white tie.

"I want to make Kinza a better place, where people can live in peace...I'm going to add public schools and hospitals to Kinza, because children need to study and learn..it is very important to us the public safety and health, those who break the laws will be hunted and punished in the name of justice" said Bello Odioso

Gianni turned off the TV and went to bed because he was very tired even though it was noon. Meanwhile in downtown a detective called Melissa was at the café reading a news paper, in the front page there was a headline of the disappearance of five journalists. Melissa was trying to find evidence of the disappearance of those journalists. Melissa has blonde hair, green eyes, is tall, and normally wears jeans, a black leather jacket, shoes and white shirt.

Melissa stayed the whole day searching for information from the disappeared journalists but found nothing, she was out of hope but she needed to find out what happened to them, so she decided to search more and more.

Stand name:

Volare Special

ability:Gravity manipulation Appearance:Uses a special suit of a jet plane pilot

Stats: Power- B

Speed- A

Durability- B

Range- A

Precision- C

Development- D


	2. Chapter 2:Another Stand

Gianni's bizarre adventures

Chapter 2

A few hours later Gianni woke up. It was still 15.45. Bello Odioso was at his office reading a book called "The Law Book", the book was full of laws and some advice's for his career. Bello Odioso hated and loved corruption.

Meanwhile Melissa was walking by the streets and saw a black and white creature, his face was half black and half white, it was 1.95 meters tall, it was using a business man suit that was half black half white, the tie had a yin and yang, it's clothes where symmetrical but the face wasn't. Looks like both sides want to take over the body, but they don't succeed, like some positive and negative energy, like good and bad sides.

In a blink of an eye it disappeared, Melissa was confused until she heard a deep distorted voice coming from behind

"You are out of hope? You failed to find evidence? Good...that makes you weaker and makes me powerful, you won't understand...detective" said the creature

And then she hears a calm voice

"Don't listen to him, don't lose hope, you can do it if you try"

Melissa started to think and noticed the good and bad sides by the voices, one is deep and distorted while the other is just normal and very calm.

"Who are you? Actually, what are you?" She asked

"You ask to many questions" it responded with his deep voice

In seconds the creature was gone, Melissa was very confused and scared at the same time. She thought it was only her imagination playing tricks on her, but it was real, it was not human at all.

Gianni was downtown buying new clothes, he was using Volare to pulls some clothes towards him without being noticed and hoping that the people in that store weren't stand users, otherwise he would be in trouble or other stand users would like to fight him, and he hates fights. He is a peaceful guy but when he needs to fight he does it without second thoughts.

He was so interested in getting new clothes that he didn't notice a negative aura nearby, the stand that talked to Melissa was observing him. Gianni was having positive thoughts about his life and school, the white side was becoming stronger than the other side. It becomes stronger depending of which side is in control.

Gianni after some time got out of the store with a bag with his new clothes and other stuff, he was happy and the stand was not there anymore.

Bello Odioso was looking at the city through the window, thinking of what to do next. His secretary said that five people were arrested for murder.

"As i said, those who break the laws are going to be punished in the name of justice. And will suffer for their dirty acts" he said

Hatred for corruption and Love for justice, sometimes to Bello Odioso it is the opposite, Love for corruption and Hatred for justice. A little awful and strange for a guy that wants to make Kinza a better place.

Stand name:

Unknown

Special ability:Absorbs positive and negative energy and thoughts and others are unknown

Appearance: Black and white creature with non symmetrical face meaning both sides are trying to take control of the body, uses a business man suit half black and half white, his tie has a Yin-Yang on it meaning that it has a good and bad side and is 1.95 meters tall

Stats:

Power-A

Speed-A

Durability-B

Range-A

Precision-B

Development-A


	3. Chapter 3:Hate and Love

Gianni arrived at home at 9 p.m and he was very tired, he had a shower and went to bed with his new pajamas. He was having a good dream and then it became a nightmare with a distorted voice talking to him.

"Having problems while you sleep? You are afraid of spiders aren't you? What a shame..." Giant spiders appeared and started to talk to Gianni.

"What's wrong? Afraid of us? Afraid of the dark? We know your fears Gianni...you can't hide them from us"

Gianni woke up and saw the black and white creature, but the white part was a little smaller. When he saw that, during the panic he shouted: "VOLARE!"

Volare appeared and pushed the creature against the wall, then it transformed itself into a giant spider making Gianni scared, he paralyzed in fear. The spider jumped out of the window and disappeared in seconds. Gianni didn't sleep for the rest of the night.

**_6 a.m_**

Gianni's friend called Marcello went to his house because he received a phone call from Gianni to meet him at his house.

"Gianni! What happened?" Asked Marcello

"I had a terrible nightmare, it was dark...full of giant spiders, when I opened my eyes a saw a stand, he transformed into one of the spiders...and he jumped out of the window" Said Gianni

"A stand? Are you sure?" He asked

"Yes...I'm sure" He responded

A few hours later Gianni and Marcello where at a park that was empty because was still early.

"Gianni...i know about stands because you told me about them, but now...i need to tell you something" said Marcello

"What?" Asked Gianni

"This is my CLOCKWORK"

A 2 meters tall stand, with Butler clothes and holding a pocket watch appears close to Marcello.

"Let me see if you are strong, Gianni"

Volare appears and trows a direct punch to Clockwork, but he just defended his attack.

"Too slow Gianni" Said Marcello

"Look at your arm..." He responded

When Marcello looked at Clockwork arms they were damaged. Clockwork broke Volare's defense and strikes a punch to his face, Volare punches clockwork's arms making Marcello's arms bleed

"Looks like your stand is fast but doesn't have much strength and resistance to fiscal attacks" said Gianni

"Yeah, you are right Gianni, my stand is not so strong, maybe not like yours...i just need time" He said

"Time?" Said Gianni a little confused

Marcello and Clockwork disappear and reappear behind Gianni. He as a reflex punched Marcello's face breaking his nose. He grunts in pain with his hand on his nose while it was bleeding.

"Sorry Marcello" said Gianni

"It's ok..." He replied

And then they hear a girl's voice

"Are you ok? What happened to him?"

When they saw the girl, was only Melissa.

"He just tripped and broke his nose, I'm going to take him to the hospital now" said Gianni

"Oh...ok then, can I go with you?" She asked

"Of course" they replied

While they were going to the hospital that stand from before was watching them from a tree.

"How did Gianni and Melissa escape from my Hate and Love? How dare they...they won't escape again...they will never leave Surtonolli...NEVER" said Hate and Love

**Stand name**:

Clockwork

**Special ability**: Manipulates time

**Appearance**: Has the appearance of a robot with some clock systems in the head and on it's hate, uses a Butler clothes, is always holding a pocket watch and his eyes are small clocks

**Stats**:

**Power- **C

**Speed- **A

**Durability- **E

**Range- **A

**Precision- **C

**Development- **D


	4. Chapter 4: The good side of Hate & Love

Gianni, Melissa and Marcello were exiting the hospital, Marcello's nose was still damaged by Volare's punch

"The medic said that your nose will come back to normal in a few weeks" said Melissa

"Yeah, I know...just need some patience" he responded

Gianni laughed for a couple of seconds and stopped because he could see Hate and Love watching them from a tree.

"You can go, I will come in a minutes" said Gianni

"Why?" Asked Melissa and Marcello

"It's nothing, just go" he responded

Marcello and Melissa continued walking, Gianni went to the tree where Hate and Love was

"Why are you watching me?" Asked Gianni

"Listen...boy, I'm not following you because I want...the other side is stronger than me" Said Hate and Love

"So you have a good side and a bad side? Which one is in charge of the body now?" He asked

"Little boy...yes I have a good and bad side, the one in charge is me, the good side. Look I don't want to hurt you, the other side wants you dead but I want to let you live...you have a long life to live little boy" He responded

"Why do you keep calling me 'little boy'? I'm a teenager already" Said Gianni frustrated

"Don't frustrate yourself with such stupid things...like I call you 'little boy'. This brings you bad feelings, negative thoughts...and it makes him stronger" Said Hate and Love

Suddenly Hate and Love disappeared. Gianni ran towards Melissa and Marcello and they went to a caffe nearby.

Meanwhile Bello Odioso was talking with his wife, her name is Louis, she is tall 1.87 meters, she has white hair and her eye color is black

Bello Odioso and Louis were talking about the Kinza's 200 year anniversary festival, everyone in the city is going to the festival. It's an important festival that everyone is welcome to participate.

While Melissa was preparing herself for the festival she noticed that her shadow was moving by itself. Then suddenly Hate and Love came out of her shadow holding her against the wall

"Melissa...your job to investigate the disappearance of those journalists...has come to an end" Said Hate and Love with pure rage

Melissa was desperate and then a nurse like stand appeared and punched Hate and Love in the face making him fall to the ground suddenly disappearing

"W-where is he? Where did he g-go?" Said Melissa

Suddenly Melissa started to move without controlling her movements, she started to walk towards the window to throw herself, then she noticed that her shadow was being controlled by Hate and Love

"Happy Pills!" Shouted Melissa

A white stand wearing nurse clothes appears and punches Melissa's shadow making Hate and Love's hand come out of the shadow holding Happy Pills hand and breaking her arm, Happy Pills punches Hate and Love's arm making his arm evaporate. It was a fake arm...a shadow arm

"It's fake?" Said Melissa

Hate and Love appears behind Melissa and starts to punch her very fast

"DIE MELISSA!" Shouted Hate and Love

After so many punches Hate and Love throws a direct punch to Melissa's chest making her fly away hitting the window breaking it then falling into a car

"She didn't survive...if she did, I'll deal with her later. Now I need to eliminate Gianni and Marcello" Said Hate and Love

Meanwhile Marcello and Gianni were in the shopping buying new clothes for the festival, Gianni could see Hate and Love observing them, suddenly Hate and Love appears in front of Gianni punching his face

"I had a hard time finding you" said Hate and Love "I know why you want to go to the festival, Gianni...you want to find my user and defeat him, just for your information, I don't need to receive orders from my user. I'm hunting you because you being a stand user makes my job complicated"

Volare appears and punches Hate and Love's chest but he holds Volare's hand and starts to break it, Marcello runs towards Hate and Love calling Clockwork to punch him

"Marcello! Don't! Your stand is weak in fisical combat!" Said Gianni

Hate and Love holds Clockwork's neck with the free hand and starts to strangle him, then he stops to break Volare's hand and holds his neck strangulating him as well

"You're all out of hope, nobody can save you now" said Hate and Love

"It's over...time will stop!" Said Marcello

At the same time Clockwork gets his pocket watch and smashes it in his knee making time stop, Clockwork holds Hate and Love hands and frees himself and Volare. Then Clockwork starts to punch Hate and Love very fast, a few moments later Clockwork makes his watch go back to normal and time starts to move again.

Hate and Love gets hurt by Clockwork's punches and is blown away falling to the ground. Gianni and Marcello start to run away, they get out of the shopping and enter in a taxi, Hate and Love gets up and gets out of the shopping and sees the taxi.

Hate and Love starts to run following the taxi, Gianni and Marcello didn't even notice Hate and Love following them, they were there calm while in the taxi played the song "you are my sunshine". As Hate and Love gets closer the music starts to become slower and more distorted, Gianni notices Hate and Love and then he suddenly disappears. Gianni was confused and noticed that Hate and Love was able to enter in the taxi's shadow, he was going to control the car, then suddenly the driver died. Gianni and Marcello got out of the taxi and started to run

"Marcello! Stop time to make him slow down, carry me in stopped time for us to escape!" Said Gianni

"Right! Time will stop!" Said Marcello

Clockwork was going to break the watch in his knee but suddenly Hate and Love came out of Marcello's shadow and hold Clockwork's arm

"You won't be able to stop time this time" Said Hate and Love "You two think that you can escape from me? Or defeat me? I already understand your stand abilities and I know how they work, if you try to defeat me...you will end as Melissa"

Hate and Love started to punch Clockwork very fast, Volare tries to punch Hate and Love but he dodges and Volare hits Clockwork making him fly away and get hit by a car. Marcello was unconscious. Gianni was having negative thoughts about Hate and Love

"Yes...continue, stupid boy...if you continue having negative thoughts like this, I'll become stronger" said Hate and Love "You are hopeless...Marcello can't save you now, It's you and me now"

Hate and Love charges at Gianni and punches him in the face

"You're finished Gianni!" Yelled Hate and Love

Suddenly, Hate and Love paralyzes before touching Gianni's face, the white side was taking over the black side

"L-love...y-you bastard!" Said Hate

"Enough Hate! You are weak in the presence of positive thoughts" Said Love

Love took control of the body...Hate is currently "unconscious"

"Melissa is still alive Gianni, I didn't let Hate kill her, I just made him think that she was dead" Said Love "And Gianni...if you fight Hate again...don't spare him, kill him"

"But, you will die as well" Responded Gianni

"I'm not afraid of dying, fear makes Hate stronger. Anything negative makes him stronger" Said Love "But there is a way to make him die without me dying, I need the Requiem arrow, if I get in control and stab me with the arrow and be accepted, Hate will disappear forever"

"I understand...I will help you Love" Gianni responded determined

Hate and Love disappears. Some hours later Gianni was home with Melissa and Marcello. Melissa was cured by Happy Pills while she was unconscious after her fight with Hate and Love, Marcello was cured as well

Some minutes later they went to the festival together

Stand name:

Happy Pills

Special ability:

Healing powers

Appearance:

Has the same height as Hate and Love (1.95), has a female body structure and uses nurse clothes

Stats:

Power- C

Speed- B

Durability- B

Range- D

Precision- B

Development- E


	5. Chapter 5:The Festival

The festival was about to begin, there were so many people there talking, telling jokes and laughing together. Louis was there as well, she and Mr Odioso were talking about how their relationship changed

"Louis, I don't want to talk about this right now, everyone is waiting" He said

"Ok, we can talk about this later then" She responded

Gianni saw Hate and Love, he was sitting in a lion statue only observing everyone. Melissa and Marcello were talking about the disappearance of those journalists, she was still hoping that she could find them. Gianni went to the gambling area and saw a tall man with blond hair, with blue eyes that were like diamonds and he was using a shiny and very expensive suit, he was winning everytime in a poker game. Gianni recognized that guy, he was very famous for winning every poker game WORLDWIDE, he's called Elliot Fortuna, he even was in the cover image of a magazine ''Un vero giocatore di carte poker". After some time Odioso went to the stage to give a speech

"My friends, welcome to the 200 year anniversary festival of Kinza, I am very glad that so many people came to this important event. I really hope that everyone has fun and I really hope that nobody is breaking the laws. This day is very important to us, for the people that lives here in Kinza...I mean this is our home" He said "Now a festival needs some games right? So...The game is: There was a huge roulette with various prizes along it's circumference,it had many things from cars to even houses,but what caught everyone's eyes was the tiny blue space rewarding the winner with 10,000 euros and a cruise ship trip for free TO **FRANCE**"

Everybody was excited to winning that nice trip to France. Such a romantic country, with the Eiffel Tower, the Louvre museum and all of those beautiful things. Gianni was not interested but he noticed that Melissa and Marcello wanted to win that prize, so he decided do help them.

Odioso got his phone and started talking to someone, Hate and Love looked at Odioso and went towards him, Hate and Love approached him and started to talk on his ear. Gianni saw that scene and started to question himself on what was happening there. Odioso got his microphone

"I would like to call Gianni, Melissa and Marcello to the stage please" He said "Don't be shy…Come on, I just need to ask you three some questions"

As soon as they heard that they went towards the stage and stared at Odioso's eyes

"Yes Mr Odioso?" She asked

Bello Odioso turns off the microphone and starts to talk to them behind the stage

"I've had several reports of you three causing trouble through Kinza's mall and park…Gianni and Marcello had a fight and Marcello broke his nose…Am I correct?" He said with a deep and calm voice

"Yes sir…we had a little fight and I broke his nose, but we took him to the hospital and he is fine now" Said Gianni

"Right…as I believe that you three don't want to get in trouble I suggest that you stop fighting around, you know…if you want to make this city a better place. Would you like people fighting all the time around the city? No you wouldn't…so try thinking on what would you do if you were in my place. Now I don't want to get you all in trouble because that would be really sad for some reason that I don't know" Odioso said a little frustrated "You know…not that you would care. But today is not a good day for me, this afternoon I felt like someone punched my face and my chest, so now I'm a little tired and…you guys really don't care so go have fun, ok?"

"Ok Mr Odioso" They responded a little confused

"Oh I forgot to ask something, Melissa" He said "How is it going with that case with the journalists? Did you find something?"

"No, but I'm still doing my best to find some information about it" She responded

"Oh, if you find something detective…just call my assistant Ms Pendleton" He said "Just call the number 1945 on your phone and wait"

He turned around and got inside his car. The three friends were a little confused with those questions but they decided to forget such thing

**MEANWHILE **

Elliot Fortuna was playing poker obviously winning everything. After that some reporters arrived and started to make some questions to him

"Mr Elliot, how do you win all these poker games?" asked a blond girl

"Mr Elliot, are you happy with all this money that you won from somebody's pocket?" Asked a short man

"Mr Elliot, do you think that luck is in your side?" asked a girl with curly hair

"Guys, guys…come on! Calm yourself, I am only lucky to win, you know…there is no trick" He said

The reporters continued to ask him questions but Gianni could notice a blue aura coming out of him, he decided to ignore that too and went to the bar with Marcello and Melissa, they started to drink and were talking

"You know. Why did Odioso call us to the stage? And did someone notice that Hate and Love was close to him?" Said Gianni

"No, I didn't notice Hate and Love there for some reason…I was paying attention to the questions" She said

"Now I'm starting to think that Odioso is Hate and Love's user" Said Gianni

"Oh my God Gianni, you are drunk, aren't you?" Said Marcello

Melissa stared Gianni for a moment and saw that he couldn't stay awake

"Yep, he's drunk" she said

"Let's go home Melissa, help me take him home" said Marcello

Melissa and Marcello carried Gianni home

**THE NEXT DAY**

Bello Odioso was at his office, he presses a button at a phone

"Miss Pendleton, tell to the police officer to come in" He said

"Yes mr Odioso" She responded

A 1.89 tall police officer with blond hair and green eyes enters in Odioso's office

"Mr Odioso, it's nice to see you" he said

"I'll go to the point…did you give Melissa the files from that report of the missing journalists" asked Odioso

"Well. No, you know I'm loyal to you, sir" he responded

"I gave you a possibility to become captain, and you betrayed me, John Joestar" said Odioso with anger

"Sir…"

"Don't try to make excuses" Odioso stands up and goes towards John "You know John, I gave you the task to destroy those files and you gave them to you little detective. Why did you do that?" A black and white aura starts to come out of Bello Odioso

Odioso stares John for a few seconds and sits at his chair again "John…I hope you like to stay the rest of your life inside a cage…if you have a life to begin with"

Some security guards arrive and take John out of Odioso's office

"Had a fight with him Mr Joestar?" asked Alice Pendleton

"Yeah…I think I'm going to lose my job" he responded

"I can talk to him and make him spare you this time" she responded

"Thanks Ms Pendleton" He said as he walked away

**BELLO ODIOSO'S OFFICE**

Odioso is looking trough the window the city streets, then Hate and Love appears behind him

"So you came back, old friend" he said

"Odioso, there are some things we need to discuss now" said Hate and Love

**STAND NAME:**

?

**STAND ABILITY:**

**?**

**APPEARANCE:**

**?**

**STATS:**

**POWER-**

**SPEED-**

**DURABILITY-**

**RANGE-**

**PRECISION-**

**DEVELOPMENT-**


	6. Chapter 6:Journalists files

Hate and Love was starring Odioso in his eyes, Odioso was nervous and was looking at those empty voids in Hate and Love's eyes

"I want you to arrest Melissa, Gianni and Marcello. They can't waltz through Kinza thinking that they can do anything they want. I've called some assassins to kill them if you don't do something now" He said

"I'm not going to arrest them just because they broke something in the mall and had a fight in the park. Your name is Hate and Love, right?" said Odioso

"Yes, my name is** HATE AND LOVE, **how did you just forget it? I know you for 10 years" he responded "Now…I came here to talk to you about something serious and not a joke"

**MEANWHILE**

Downtown there was a dead body, without skin, his eyes were black, he didn't have teeth. He seemed like a zombie. The area was full of reporters questioning people for what happened

"Sir did you see this man at the city festival?" Asked a red-haired girl

"No, actually I never saw him before" A handsome man with white hair, using a dark blue suit with a red tie responded

"Sir could you tell me your name?" she asked

"Oh right, my name is Michael" He responded

The journalists continued to ask questions to the people that were around that area.

**AT MELISSA'S HOUSE**

Melissa finally found a new lead on the case of the five journalists that disappeared a long time ago, before Bello Odioso won his place as the Prime minister of Kinza. The files said that all the journalists were investigating a man with black and white hair that was always with Bello Odioso during the elections. In those files Melissa found five Hate and Love drawings, made by each journalist.

After seeing that Melissa called Gianni to meet her over. After he arrived, she tried to explain everything but was not able to explain it without making him confused, they decided to look deeper into those files

"_Today is the day of the elections, Bello Odioso is winning and for some reason I don't like this, I talked to his psychiatrist and she told me that he has multiple personality disorder. And that's not all, while I was studying the black- and white-haired man, I noticed that the only person he talks to is Bello Odioso, the public said that nobody saw him before, he just appeared there. I don't know what is happening now, several people are trying to murder me, I really don't understand what is happening._

_Frank. 29/05/1975"_

The file was incomplete, that was the only thing wrote in it.

"Maybe he was killed and never finished this file" Said Melissa

"You never know Melissa, maybe they just captured him and took him somewhere" He responded

"That's not how this works, Gianni. Several people say that if you investigate someone that's too powerful or works to the mob, you are hunted down and killed" She responded frustrated

They started to look at the second journalist file, it has more information than the first one. They found more Hate and Love drawings, but in a different style. In the drawings of the first journalist Hate and Love had a human appearance with half black and half white hair and used a full black suit. In these he isn't human anymore, and the suit disappeared. He was like some humanoid giant doll half black half white, his eyes were red, and his hands had claws. After some time, they found a note

"_When I saw this humanoid doll, I was afraid. He was close to our Prime minister, Bello Odioso. I didn't know what to do, I started to ask some people if they saw that creature, but they always said they didn't see it. I think I'm losing my mind, hallucinating. That creature came to my house once, he told me to stop investigating or there would be consequences._

_May, 29/09/1979_

_I don't understand why so many people want to kill me now, I'm just a journalist that is investigating something. After some research of some past events, people that sees these humanoid creatures are called __**stand users **__and the creature is called __**stand**__. I discovered the black and white creature name, his called __**HATE AND LOVE **__he has some power to manipulate light, shadows and dark magic…maybe dark magic, I'm not so sure now. Researches said that Hate and Love was seen by stand users the 50's. And he was always present in tragic events. Here are some of those events_

_**Civil war**_

_**World War I**_

_**Third Reich**_

_**Cold War**_

_**Assassination November 22, 1963**_

_Maybe this Hate and Love is a stand without a user, I don't know. I need to search for more"_

This file was also incomplete, missing a name, Melissa started to write something in her notebook

"So, if Hate and Love was present in these events…so Bello Odioso was there as well?" She asked

"I don't think so, Bello Odioso was never near us during Hate and Love attacks, maybe Hate and Love has a gigantic range, he followed me and Marcello when we where inside a cab escaping" He responded

"Let's continue to look into these files, we need to know more" She said

Gianni and Melissa continued to read all those files

**MEANWHILE**

Marcello was walking by the streets, thinking about some things. Marcello passes by John Joestar but doesn't even notice him "I think I know that boy" thought John, he looked at Marcello

"Hey, your name is Marcello, right?" he asked

Marcello turned around and responded

"Yes, how do you know my name?"

"I was a police officer that worked with Melissa, she told me that you and that other boy…what was his name…Gianni! She told me that you and Gianni are her new friends, so I wanted to meet you all" he said

"Oh, I understand, you can meet them tomorrow, we are going to the park to have a nice picnic, if you want you can just come and meet us" he said

"Oh, right perfect, well…see you tomorrow then" said John Joestar

**BELLO ODIOSO'S OFFICE**

Bello Odioso and Hate and Love are still talking with the door locked. After some minutes Hate and Love puts some contracts in the table

"There you go Odioso, six contracts to criminals to hunt down and kill Melissa" Said Hate and Love

"What? Criminals to kill a woman? Why?" he asked

"Melissa is investigating the disappearance of those five journalists…they were investigating me, so I called this criminal group to kill them, and now you are going to call them to kill Gianni, Melissa and Marcello" he responded

In the contracts there were all the names of the killers to contract, and the marked ones are the same that killed those journalists.

"I don't know if I want to do that, Hate and Love" said Odioso

Hate and Love in pure rage holds Bello Odioso by his neck and puts him against the window making it break

"If you don't do it, I am going to kill you…Don't test my patience** Bello Odioso**" he said with rage "Now, are you going to do it or not?"

"Ok! Ok! I'll do it! I'm going to contract these criminal hitman's, just put me down please" said Bello Odioso afraid

Hate and Love throws Odioso in the table damaging it

"SIGN THOSE DAMN CONTRACTS!" he yelled and disappeared a instant after yelling

Bello Odioso signs the contracts and asks for his assistant to order a new table for him

**Stand name**

Hate and Love

**Stand ability**

Absorbs positive and negative thoughts, manipulates shadows and can manipulate light

**Appearance**

Uses a half black and white suit with non-symmetrical face meaning that both sides want to take control of the body

**Stats:**

**Power- **A

**Speed- **A

**Durability- **B

**Range- **A

**Precision- **B

**Development- **A


End file.
